fanmade_precure_seriesfandomcom-20200214-history
Nakamura Kazumi
Nakamura Kazumi '(中村和美 ''Nakamura Kazumi) is one of the main Cures in Wonderful Go! Princess Pretty Cure. She is a 13-year-old girl who loves music. Her alter ego is 'Miracle Harmony '(ミラクルハーモニ Mirakuru Hāmonī), the Princess of Music. Appearance Kazumi has medium-length dark purple hair and has purple-coloured eyes. Her casual outfit consists of jeans that stop just below her knees, purple slip-on shoes, a purple t-shirt with a black musical note imprinted on it, and sometimes wears headphones around her neck. In the summer, Kazumi wears a light purple t-shirt, a denim skirt, a black hat and a black choker with a bow on the side. She also wears dark purple slip-on shoes. As Miracle Harmony, her hair becomes wilder and longer and turns lavender, and has a purple fringe. She wears a gold forehead tiara with purple jewels on it. Her dress is purple with white accents, and has a dark purple belt with a lighter purple musical note on it. On her chest is the Princess Pretty Cure insignia on a purple bow. On the back of her skirt, she has two purple ribbons (similar to Cure Beat's) reaching to her feet. Her accessories include golden bracelets, knee-high purple and black boots, a golden necklace with purple jewels and black musical note earrings. When she changes into her Mode Elegant form, her skirt lengthens to the floor and it is purple with black, white and pink layers inside and musical note-shaped beading on each side. As Super Miracle Harmony, her clothes turn white and the jewels on her necklace turn white, and she has white angel wings. Her forehead tiara becomes a golden crown. Her hair also grows longer. Personality Kazumi is a first-year student at Noble Academy and is a cheerful and gentle girl who is good at studies. She also loves music. Her dream is to become a famous singer. She soon becomes good friends with Haruno Haruka, who gladly helps her out. History Meeting The Cures and Becoming Miracle Harmony TBA Relationships 'Nanase Yui '- Yui is Kazumi's adoptive older sister, and Yui looks after Kazumi, especially since the rest of Kazumi's family is unknown. In return, Kazumi treats Yui like an older sister, and always obeys her. Miracle Harmony 'Miracle Harmony '(ミラクルハーモニ Mirakuru Hāmonī) is the Pretty Cure alter ego of Kazumi. She controls the power of music and transforms with the phrase, "Musical Miracle Magic!". Her main attack is Musical Blizzard, which she can only perform while in her Mode Elegant. Attacks * 'Musical Blizzard '(ミュージカルブリザード Myūjikaru Burizādo) is Miracle Harmony's main attack that can only be used when she is in her Mode Elegant. Etymology 'Nakamura '(中村): Naka ''(那珂) means "middle" while ''Mura ''(村) means "village". '''Kazumi '(和美): ''Kazu ''(カズ) means "harmony; harmonious" while ''Mi ''(ミ) means "beauty", which could be a pun because Kazumi is the Princess of Music, and harmony is a part of music. ''Miracle Harmony ''means the combination of simultaneously sounded musical notes to produce a pleasing effect. Songs Kazumi's voice actor, '''Tamura Yukari, has participated in several image songs for the character she voices. Many of them include duets with Shimamura Yu, who voices Haruno Haruka, Asano Masumi, who voices Kaido Minami, Yamamura Hibiku, who voices Amanogawa Kirara, and Sawashiro Miyuki, who voices Akagi Towa. Singles * When The Music Plays... Duets Trivia * Kazumi is the third non-Cure in the ''Pretty Cure ''franchise, preceded by Kujou Hikari/Shiny Luminous and Mimino Kurumi/Milky Rose. * Kazumi is the first purple Cure to not have a sad past. ** However, Kazumi's past has not been revealed yet. * Kazumi's birthday falls on February 21. ** Her Zodiac is Pisces. * According to unspecified sources who gave out the info of the Cures' names, Kazumi is based of the title character of the fairy tale ''Sleeping Beauty ''by Charles Perrault; in the story, Sleeping Beauty is said to have the gifts of beauty, wit, grace, dance, song and music. * It is revealed that Kazumi is the adoptive younger sister of Nanase Yui. ** It is also revealed that Kazumi does not remember her family since meeting Yui. * She is the only member of her team without an ombre. In fact, her fringe is a different colour. * It is revealed that Kazumi can play the guitar. * She is the first Pretty Cure (including the non-Cures) to have headphones around her neck. * She is the eighth main character to have purple hair, preceded by Mishou Mai/Cure Egret, Mimino Kurumi/Milky Rose, Higashi Setsuna/Cure Passion, Tsukikage Yuri/Cure Moonlight, Kurokawa Ellen/Cure Beat, Kenzaki Makoto/Cure Sword and Hikawa Iona/Cure Fortune. ** All of the above (excluding Mishou Mai/Cure Egret and Higashi Setsuna/Cure Passion) are purple Cures. * Kazumi shares a few similarities with Mimino Kurumi/Milky Rose: ** Both theme colours are purple. ** Both are the last members of their teams. ** Both are probably the strongest of their teams. ** Both are non-Cures. ** Both of their names start with K. ** The first word of their Cure names both start with M. Gallery Official Art/Profile Screenshots Nakamura Kazumi Miracle Harmony Previews NakamuraKazumi.jpg|Nakamura Kazumi's first preview MiracleHarmony.jpg|Miracle Harmony's first preview KazumiSummerStyle.jpg|Preview of Nakamura Kazumi's summer outfit SuperMiracleHarmony.jpg|Super Miracle Harmony's first preview Category:Cures Category:Non-Cures Category:Wonderful Go! Princess Pretty Cure Category:Wonderful Go! Princess Pretty Cure Characters Category:HanasakiTsubomi997 Category:Purple Cures Category:Characters